


Before and After

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early Destiel, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Poetry, Then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: a look at Dean and Cas in the early days, just after Cas pulled Dean from hell, and then much later, (sometime in the future) after Cas has fallen.**a dean/cas poem**





	Before and After

I’m not a child, Cas.

I don’t need you here on my shoulder

every minute. I’ve been hunting

since I was a kid--

I can barely remember what it was like

before. And it did it without any help

from you or any other

angel. So don’t worry about me.

I can take care of myself just fine.

 

*

 

I know I’m not a practiced human, Dean,

but I am not helpless. You don’t need to

hover. When I was an angel I commanded

with grace and authority. I was feared

and respected by angels, demons--

anyone who crossed me. So don’t worry

about me. I can take care of myself just

fine.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 20* | prompt: destiel and "I can take care of myself just fine"
> 
> *a day late because Easter weekend is Exhausting™️.


End file.
